DESCRIPTION: The Center for Excellence in Health Care Journalism is requesting support for the Center's educational program at the 2006 national conference of the Association of Health Care Journalists (AHCJ). The Center's purpose is to ensure that journalists are properly trained to cover news events, trends and issues in all aspects of health care journalism, including the business of health care, public policy, medical research, medical practice, consumer health issues, public health, health law and ethics. Audience includes journalists with all levels of experience from those just starting out, to very seasoned national journalists, providing an opportunity for learning and networking. AHRQ has supported these conferences since 2000. The 2006 conference fits the Agency's interest in supporting improvements in health outcomes, strengthening quality measurement and improvement and identifying strategies to improve access, foster appropriate use and reduce expenditures. As in the past, the conference will acquaint journalists with AHRQ products. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]